Break Up
by Monster Pinku
Summary: Ketika kau terlalu mencintai pasanganmu, kau bahkan berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang ia minta. Apapun? Termasuk permintaan putus? Warning : AkaFemKuro. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**Break Up**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning : Fem!Kuro, OOC, typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke's cast milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku.**

**Summary : Kuroko meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Akashi. Lalu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan saat orang yang dicintainya itu tiba-tiba meminta putus padanya? #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA! NO FLAME! NO COPAST! DLDR!**

.

.

_**Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Kau menginginkan aku untuk mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Kau meminta putus dariku, aku akan melepasmu walaupun kau tahu itu sangat menyakitiku. Apapun. Akan kulakukan. Tapi, kalau nyatanya kau sendiri tersiksa jika harus berpisah dariku, lalu untuk apa kita harus berpisah sedangkan kita masih sangat saling mencintai?**_

.

.

_**~((Akashi &amp; Kuroko))~**_

.

.

Tokyo, 11:50 PM

Sebuah Mercedes E-500 terlihat berhenti di depan gerbang Royal Arcade, perumahan eksklusif di jantung kota Tokyo. Pengemudinya sengaja menepikan mobil itu agar tak mengganggu pengguna jalan lain. Tapi memang tak ada pengendara lain yang melintas saat itu—selain dia dan pasangannya.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, kedua orang di dalam mobil hitam itu seperti baru menghadiri acara formal. Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di _driver seat_ memakai tuksedo hitam. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu putih disematkan di antara kerah kemeja putihnya. Rambut merahnya ia tata sedemikian rupa, menyesuaikan pakaian formal yang dipakainya. Membuat pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

Duduk di sebelahnya, seorang gadis cantik dengan _dress_ sifon tanpa lengan berwarna lyla. Gaun indah itu menjuntai lembut hingga lututnya, memamerkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _clutch_ perak mungil. Rambut birunya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, lembut menyentuh bahu dan punggungnya yang putih.

Kontras dengan penampilan mereka yang serba rapi, wajah kedua orang itu tampak sangat muram. Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam di atas _dashboard_ mobil itu.

"Sei-_kun_." gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku... aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin putus…"

Pemudayang dipanggil Sei-_kun_ atau Akashi Seijuurou itu menghela napas berat setelah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dia menutup mata sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Semua terserah padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya—gadis itu memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Akashi menatap tajam ke dalam kedua manik biru milik Kuroko. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku lakukan. Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini bukan? Mulai saat ini, kau bukan milikku lagi." pemuda itu berkata. Dingin.

Gadis itu mati-matian berusaha menahan air yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah kaca pintu mobil, berharap bisa menyembunyikan tangisan yang hampir pecah. Tapi terlambat, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur melihat air yang menetes turun di pipi tirusnya.

Akashi mengambil selembar _tissue_, menyodorkan ke arahnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengambilnya, malah sibuk menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Masih melihat ke arah luar.

Akashi meremas _tissue_ ditangannya, frustasi. "Maaf karena telah menyakitimu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu, sangat…" dia berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kuroko yang menangis tanpa suara. Tangan kirinya menyangga pada kemudi, sedang tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gumpalan _tissue_ tadi.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang terdengar. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kuroko perlahan membuka kalung perak yang tergantung di lehernya. Ada sebuah cincin yang terpasang sebagai bandul di situ. Dia menatapnya sejenak, sebelum meletakkannya di tangan kanan Akashi setelah membuang asal gumpalan _tissue_ yang Akashi genggam tadi.

"Itu artinya, aku sudah tidak punya hak untuk terus memiliki ini…" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar menahan tangis "…kau harus menjaga cincin itu baik-baik, dan berikan pada gadis yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku…"

"Simpan saja cincin ini, untukmu. Aku tidak pernah mengambil kembali apapun yang telah aku berikan." Akashi menolak, meletakkan cincin itu di _dashboard_.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah, "Percayalah padaku, suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang tepat untukmu. Atau mungkin…kau akan kembali pada seseorang yang pernah sangat berarti untukmu. Dan berikanlah cincin itu padanya…"

Akashi mendengus keras, kesal. Masih bergeming, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangan kirinya pada kemudi. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

Kuroko mengusap air mata yang meluncur lagi di pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Sebelum melanjutkan, "…sungguh. Aku… aku pikir kita tidak benar-benar berniat untuk…" dia menunduk, menangis lagi.

"Untuk?" Akashi berusaha terlihat datar. Padahal hatinya jauh lebih sakit melihat orang yang paling dia sayangi terluka seperti ini. Karena dirinya.

Kuroko memilin-milin ujung roknya, mencoba menguasai diri. "Kita tidak pernah bermaksud untuk saling jatuh cinta…"

"Begitu ya." Akashi menghela napas. "Bagiku, kau yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku miliki, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatapnya, sekarang dia sudah agak tenang. "Itu agak berlebihan, Sei-_kun_."

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Sesaat kedua mata itu kembali beradu pandang, sebelum Kuroko memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berkata. "Aku baru menyadari kita tidak akan pernah bisa mempertahankan cinta ini bersama. Ada terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara kita."

"Kita tidak membutuhkan persamaan apapun untuk bertahan dalam hubungan ini!" sela Akashi gusar. "Tapi kalau kau memang ingin mengakhiri semua ini… Ya… aku tidak bisa menahanmu."

Hening lagi. Keduanya tidak saling melihat, canggung.

Kuroko memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, Sei-_kun_. Semua sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tak masalah, Tetsuya. Aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus."

"Dan maaf…" Kuroko mendesah pelan "…maaf karena telah mencintaimu. Kita tidak bisa membuat semuanya kembali. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku untuk terus menyimpan perasaan ini padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa dirimu, _Princess_. Terimakasih kembali."

"A-aku… _honto suimasen_…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ini adalah kesalahanku, murni salahku."

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terimakasih, Sei-_kun_."

Akashi tersenyum miris. Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan mendengar panggilan semanis itu keluar dari bibir Kuroko lagi. "Aku hanya memperlakukanmu sebaik yang aku bisa."

"Lalu… bagaimana kau akan memperlakukanku setelah ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku… tidak pernah terpikir hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin aku akan kembali bersikap formal padamu. Kembali pada saat dulu seperti kita pertama kali berkenalan, sebagai teman."

Kuroko tersenyum perih. "Sungguh, kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu jika kau tidak mau, Akashi-_san_."

"Tidak. Itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Tapi kumohon—" akhirnya Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "—kumohon jangan pernah menghindariku, _okay_?

Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya. Menghindari Akashi? Tentu saja dia akan melakukan itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berada di dekatnya, tanpa mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah berakhir seperti itu.

"Kau harus tahu, Akashi-_san_. Wanita itu memiliki hati yang rapuh. Seperti sebuah gelas. Sekali kau menghancurkannya, kau akan melihat retakan itu pada dirinya, untuk waktu yang cukup lama..."

"Jadi, kau akan menghindariku? Begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Hatiku sangat sakit dan aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali membaik dengan melakukan apapun. Salah satunya dengan menjaga jarak darimu, mungkin…" Kuroko menjawab diplomatis.

Akashi mengangkat naik satu alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kita harus putus? Kau harus tahu Tetsuya, aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Akashi menatap gadis berwajah cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku… aku hanya…" Kuroko menunduk, gugup.

Akashi menghela napas. Mungkin—sekali lagi, dia harus egois jika ingin tetap mempertahankan Kuroko di sisinya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu terpaku pada masa laluku. Sudah kukatakan, gadis bernama Kouki, yang juga adalah teman masa _senior high_-mu dulu, dia hanyalah masa laluku. Aku tidak menganggap dan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Seperti yang terjadi di pesta reuni tadi, itu kali pertama aku bertatap muka lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama. Kami hanya saling bertegur sapa, tidak lebih."

Akashi memberi jeda, ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Kuroko. Tapi ketika melihat Kuroko yang tidak menunjukkan gelagat akan membalas perkataannya, ia melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menyinggungnya, padahal itu hubungan yang sudah lama sekali. Apa mungkin karena kau masih menjalin komunikasi dengan teman lamamu itu? Kau merasa canggung padanya karena sekarang kau berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya. Seperti itu kah?"

Akashi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula, hubunganku dengannya dulu biasa disebut hubungan yang anak remaja sering mengumpamakannya sebagai 'cinta monyet'. Aku pun saat itu belum terlalu serius." Akashi melirik Kuroko lewat ekor matanya, masih nol respon.

Akashi sedikit berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau bertanya, bagaimana perasaanku padamu jika dibandingkan dengan perasaanku pada Kouki dulu, tentu aku akan menjawab perasaanku padamu jauh lebih besar. Aku serius, aku mencintaimu Tetsuya." Kenakan. Akashi tahu itu. Tapi jika itu bisa meyakinkan Kuroko kenapa tidak? Hati gadis yang tengah cemburu siapa yang tahu.

Akashi kembali melirik Kuroko, "Itulah mengapa, aku tidak mengerti… dibagian mana yang kau cemburui itu."

Berhasil! Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mantap menatap tepat pada manik rubi-emas Akashi, "Tapi… kau juga selalu cemburu berlebih pada semua teman lelakiku, Akashi-_san_." Tak terima hanya dirinya yang dipojokkan, Kuroko ikut membeberkan kesalahan Akashi.

Namun di luar dugaan, setelah mendengar penuturan Kuroko, Akashi malah melempar senyum hangatnya. Kuroko tersipu melihat pahatan sempurna itu. Dia memalingkan wajah, kembali menunduk.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa aku selalu mencemburui setiap lelaki lain yang berada di dekatmu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa, aku sungguh tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja pada setiap lelaki yang berada di sekitarmu. Karena kau milikku. Maaf, tapi aku memang harus menjadi posesif dan pencemburu jika itu sudah bersangkutan denganmu, Tetsuya."

Penjelasan dari Akashi tak ayal membuat rona di pipi Kuroko bersemu merah. Dia kembali memilin ujung roknya, gugup.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas alasanku kenapa terlalu menjadi orang yang pencemburu, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Itu artinya, aku bisa mengasumsikan rasa cemburu tak berartimu pada Kouki sebagai tanda bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Dan kau tidak ingin aku melihat pada orang lain selain dirimu. Benar begitu, 'kan?" Akashi sedikit tersenyum geli akan ucapannya sendiri.

'_**Tak berarti? Apa maksudnya itu?'**_ batin Kuroko merutuk.

Akashi mengangkat dagu gadis itu, menatap lembut ke arah sepasang mata biru indahnya. "Hey, _Princess_." dengan perlahan Akashi menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi Kuroko. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Aku yakin, aku bisa melihat masih ada cinta untukku di dalam matamu."

Kuroko terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Jujur dia terlalu terlena menikmati ketampanan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya ini.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberiku jawaban. Jadi—" Akashi menggantung ucapannya. Mengambil kembali kalung di _dasboard_. Dia melepas cincin yang tergantung di situ. "Jadi… Kuroko Tetsuya. Mau kah kau menjadi milikku, sekali lagi?"

Kuroko sangat terkejut. Selama beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam.

"_Princess_." Akashi meraih tangan kiri Kuroko, menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. _"Would you take this ring, as you take my heart on your hand too?"_

Setetes air menitik dari mata Kuroko. Dia menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini karena merasa sangat… sangat lega. Dia tidak jadi kehilangan hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya. "_I do_, Akashi Seijuurou-_kun_."

"_Sorry_, _Princess_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan cintamu pergi dariku. Kau sangat… bahkan terlalu berharga untukku." Akashi menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroko, yang sekarang telah memakai cincin darinya. Erat, karena Akashi sadar dia hampir kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah mengatakan 'Iya' untuk setiap permintaan putus ku. Kapanpun aku meminta itu darimu, Sei-_kun_." ucap Kuroko sungguh-sungguh, tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakmu. Tapi setelah aku tahu ternyata kau terluka dengan keputusanmu sendiri, tentu _Princess_, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah…"

Kalimat itu terdengar egois, tapi Kuroko tersenyum haru mendengar keposesifan Akashi. Karena hal itu lah yang ingin ia dengar dari kekasihnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat menyukai sifat posesif Akashi terhadap dirinya. Karena hal itu bisa membuat dia sadar bahwa dia begitu berharga bagi Akashi, melebihi apapun dan siapapun.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi mengecup tangan Kuroko dalam genggamannya dengan lembut. Lalu ditariknya lengan itu perlahan, mengisyaratkan agar sang pemilik tangan lentik itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya kembali kening Kuroko, turun ke hidungnya. Kedua pipi kenyal itu tak luput dari kecupan Akashi, yang kemudian Akashi mengakhirinya dengan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kuroko. Disesapnya bibir _plump_ itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Kuroko, membuat Akashi semakin menekan ciuman mereka. Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai gadis-nya ini.

Kuroko menangis di sela menikmati ciuman mereka. Dalam hatinya sudah terpatri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda tampan yang tengah mengecupnya dengan penuh cinta ini.

Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka, mempertemukan kening keduanya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam menikmati debaran sensasi sisa berciuman tadi.

"Camkan ini baik-baik, Tetsuya…" Manik rubi-emas menatap manik safir sungguh-sungguh, "Aku akan menghancurkan setiap lelaki yang meniru pesonaku untuk sengaja menggodamu. Karena yang boleh memilikimu hanya aku, orang paling beruntung yang selalu berjalan di atas takdirnya."

" _Mattaku_… " Kuroko terkekeh, tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Dia balas menatap mata rubi-emas itu, jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap lembut rahang tegas Akashi, "Itu terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa…"

"Siapa aku?" Akashi menyeringai, ia mengecup bibir _plump_ Kuroko singkat, "Aku adalah si Tuan Absolut."

Kuroko semakin tertawa geli dibuatnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Akashi akan sulit dibantah.

"Baiklah…" Kuroko menyerah, dia menatap lekat kedua mata Akashi lalu berkata, "Kau juga harus berjanji padaku, Sei-_kun_…" paras cantik itu tersenyum lembut _"…never break our precious love…"_

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction pertama yang saya post di fandom ANIME.. tapi ini bukan ff pertama saya, dulu saya pernah jadi author freelancer di salah satu fp di facebook—bukan fandom anime. Ini saya repost aja sbg pembukaan/? Tapi tentunya dengan beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan agar sesuai dengan karakter AkaKuro. **

**Sengaja saya ikut akakuroxygen challenge , biar fenomena akakuro week nggak padam ****cuma ****di satu minggu saja. /nak**

**Bagi yang sudah read, mohon reviewnya.. :"3**


End file.
